Callum Logan
Callum Logan is the biological father of Kylie Platt's son Max Turner. The pair shared a brief relationship in 2006 before and after Max's birth, but Kylie lost contact when Callum was imprisoned. Eight-years later Callum was back in Kylie's life when she made contact with him to get drugs to deal with her day-to-day stresses of family life. This put a damper on her marriage to David Platt, and when David kicked Kylie out resulting in her disappearing, Callum began to get into a feud with David as he wanted back in Max's life. Biography Callum and Kylie grew up on Eccleston Estate and started a relationship around 2005. When Kylie became pregnant with their son Max, she was kicked out by her father Brian resulting in her reliance on Callum. However Callum became a little less supportive as the pregnancy progressed, but returned to Kylie when Max was born. Callum later ended up in prison after assaulting a judge, and lost contact with partner and child. After Kylie married David Platt (who would become a father figure to Max) she didn't speak about her past. However in 2014, she opened up about Callum when Max was suspected of having ADHD. When asked of what had become of Callum after he was sent to prison, Kylie was uncertain and unsure whether he would have behaved himself inside. Feeling the stress of family life, Kylie headed back to her old haunt - The Dog & Gun - and met Callum for the first time in eight years. She looked to score speed from him, which he happily supplied and hoped to woo her back to her old life, trying to convince her that family life and being married was not exciting enough for her. However Kylie only wanted Callum to give her drugs to cope with her stress and nothing more. He turned up outside Bessie Street School, but Kylie soon spotted him talking to Max and quickly sent her son into the playground as she told Callum to keep away from her family. Tracking Kylie down to Coronation Street, he was determined not to let her go and turned up at Audrey's salon, where David cut Callum's hair not knowing his real identity. On Christmas Day, Callum turned up at No.8 while the rest of the Platt family were celebrating David's birthday at Just Nick's, and brought a bike for Max. David returned home unannounced and was shocked to find that not only that he was Kylie's dealer, but Max's real dad. The two got into a scuffle, and Callum left when the rest of the family returned. Angry with Kylie for lying to him, David kicked her out of the house and she was picked up by Callum. However unaware to David at the time, Kylie had only spent a few days with Callum before fleeing without informing him about her whereabouts. In January 2015 Callum was confronted by a worried David asking where Kylie was, however Callum denied all knowledge of her whereabouts. Believing that he was lying, David and a reluctant Eva Price broke into Callum's flat to search for Kylie, but found she wasn't there. Callum arrived at the flat with a few of his friends and warned David off, telling him that if he wasn't such a good father figure to Max he would have hurt him. David tried to get back at Callum by reporting his drug dealing, but Callum was one step ahead and cleared his flat of any sign of drugs before the police arrived. Callum began turning up on the street more frequently, bothering David and wanting to see Max. He soon got acquainted with Katy Armstrong and they started dating, despite David warning her that Callum was a drug dealer. Callum later revealed to Max that he was his real dad, which caused Max to rebel against David and wanting to know his real father. David eventually gave in and told Callum that he would be able to see Max. Callum later broke off from Katy after mocking her for her lack of ambition, after she revealed to him she wanted to remain in Weatherfield with him rather than leave for a new life in Portugal with her mother Linda Hancock. Katy would later leave Coronation Street, and Callum later set his sights of David's sister Sarah who had returned after seven-years in Milan. Although Sarah saw through Callum's acts, she fell for his charms and they slept with each over whilst the rest of the family were having dinner in Nick's Bistro. David attempted to have Callum locked up, and blackmailed Andy Carver (who David found out was pretending to be Gavin Rodwell) to plant drugs in Callum's car. Callum caught Andy and held him prisoner in the back of the pub, but David arrived to tell him it was his idea. David was taken to a warehouse by Callum and his friends where they tied David up in a warehouse and left him. Callum later returned and gave David a beating, and later dropped him back off at Coronation Street. When David fled with Max, Callum made threats towards the Platt family saying that he wanted David back or he would call the police. When Gail and Michael arrived back from their honeymoon in Spain, Callum made further threats saying they'd better hope that none of his people found him. Callum eventually tracked David down to Liverpool when Max had called him. Background information *The character was introduced on a temporary basis in order to tie with the exit of Kylie Platt as Paula Lane was going on maternity leave, but as actor Sean Ward impressed bosses, he was promoted to a regular with his contract extended into 2015. Quotes "Is he bothering you?" (First line to Eva Price) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Current characters Category:2014 debuts Category:Convicts Category:Drug dealers